RitsuRitsuka My secret hobby
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Misaki Takahashi's life is forever changed when he meets Ritsuka a young woman who saves him from some thugs. However Misaki soon discovers that Ritsuka is actually a man named Ritsu Onodera who cross dresses to relive work stress. Misaki is then caught in a new and fun world with his new friend. Includes Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ritsu Onodera has a secret. When work was over he dolls himself up as a woman and goes out under the name Ritsuka, this is a secret that nobody, not even his coworkers or boss Masamune Takano (who hits on Ritsu) know.

* * *

One night while walking around (as Ritsuka) Ritsu hears a strange noise and goes to investigate. He then sees three boys harassing a younger one that looks like a high school student.

"Hey what do you guys think you're doing?!" Ritsu calls out.

"Back off lady this business doesn't concern you!" yells one of the guys.

"Oh yeah and what business is that exactly?! Picking on weaker kids, you jerks?!" Ritsu says back angrily.

"You fricking Bitch!" says one of the guys, and then lunges a punch at Ritsu.

Ritsu is able to dodge it, and strikes back, hitting his aslant right in the jaw and back into a brick wall.

"Anyone else?" Ritsu asks with confidence.

"That's it, this chick is crazy, let's get out of here man!" says one of the guys as he and his partner grab their friend and take off.

"Are you alright dear?" Ritsu asks the boy, putting a hand his shoulder.

"Y-y-yes, thank you, oh my bags!" he replies. "Phew, I still got stuff for dinner." He sighs with relief.

"My, that's a lot of stuff to carry, are you sure you can handle it?" Ritsu asks.

"Oh it's okay, I mean you helped me enough already." The boy said.

"Oh I don't mind, please allow me." Ritsu says as he grabs a few bags from the boy.

"By the way I'm Ritsuka, and who are you?" Ritsu asks.

"Misaki Takahashi." he replies. _"Wow she's really pretty."_ Misaki thought.

"Hmm… something wrong?" Ritsu asks wondering why Misaki is staring at him.

"Oh no it's nothing!" Misaki says frantic.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes.

"So where do you live?" Ritsu asks.

"Oh right here." Misaki says in front of a large building.

"Woah! Seriously?!" Ritsu says in surprise looking at the large building.

"Yeah." Misaki replies, heading into the apartment building. Ritsu soon follows and the two head up to the penthouse.

"Wow. This is a pretty amazing place you got here." Ritsu says a little over-whelmed.

"Actually, it belongs to my landlord, I'm just staying here for university." Says Misaki.

"Wait, what, you're a university student?" Ritsu asks surprised. "I thought you were in high school."

"Huh, do I look like a high school student?" Misaki asks confused.

"Actually yes, you kind of do." Ritsu replies.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Says Misaki "Uh…would you like join me for dinner, as a thank you for earlier. My landlord is on a business trip, and it would nice to have some company."

"Oh sure, thanks, I would love to." Ritsu replies.

After eating dinner, Ritsu collapses on couch. Misaki then places a blanket on him, and heads upstairs to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

Misaki wakes up, and heads downstairs to the living room.

" _Oh that's right she slept here last night."_ Misaki thought. Then saw something on the floor. _"Huh…oh it's a wig? Now that I think about it, I have heard that woman have been into wigs lately."_ Misaki then walks over to a mirror and puts the wig on. " _Now that's a look that will turn people to stone. She is really, pretty like a princess, no like a queen. I guess dad was right."_

* * *

Flashback.

" _Wow daddy! Look at the pretty jellyfish!" Little Misaki said._

" _Yes I See Misaki." Said Misaki's father._

 _As a little boy Misaki's father would take him to the aquarium for some father son time. Their favorite was the jellyfish expiate._

" _Daddy I think jellyfish are royalty of the sea." Misaki said._

" _What makes you say that?" his dad asks._

" _Well because their frills look like a dress." Misaki replies._

" _You know Misaki, when girls grow up they blossom into a beautiful princess."_ _Said Misaki's dad._

" _Really papa." Misaki asks. His father nods in response. "Then can I become a princess too daddy?"_

" _Do you want to become a princess?" his father asks._

" _Is that wrong?" Misaki says_

" _No, I think that it's okay, I mean I was a queen once, so you being a princess would be a great idea." His father replies. "So do you want a prince as well?"_

" _Yeah! I want to be a princess and marry a handsome prince on a white horse!" Misaki says with cheer._

" _Okay sweetie and I'll be there to see my little princess get married." His father said with a gleam in his eye and picking up his son._

 _However Misaki's father and mother were killed in a car crash. Leaving Misaki and his older brother all alone._

End of flashback.

* * *

" _Sorry dad, even if it was possible for a boy to become a princess, I would never be able to."_ Misaki thought. _"I mean I'm just your average collage boy, nothing special. Although I kind of do have a prince for a boyfriend, I'm just more of a peasant."_

At that moment Ritsu wakes up and sees Misaki wearing his wig.

"It's a great wig huh?" he says.

"Oh!" Misaki says in surprise as he turns around. "I'm sorr…" he then sees that the girls shirt is open revealing that the woman he met is a man.

"GAH!" he said in surprise.

"Whoa, what with the screaming, yeah I'm a guy." Ritsu says.

"A-a-are you a drag queen?" Misaki asks nervous.

"What? No, crossdressing is just my hobby." Ritsu replies.

" _Well dad today I met someone she's pretty, confident, kind and a guy."_ Misaki thought.

* * *

 **My first fanfic, I hope you like it.**

 **P.S. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

" _So dad I met someone today, she's pretty, confidante, kind and she's a guy!"_ Misaki thought.

Misaki stares at Ritsuka, still shocked to see that the strong beautiful woman he met, was in fact, a man the entire time.

"What, so I'm a guy." The guy says. "By the way, can I have my wig back?"

"Huh…oh! Sorry here." says Misaki handing the wig back to Ritsu. "Um by the way, what's your real name?"

"Ritsu, its Ritsu Onodera." Ritsu replies. "Hang on a sec, can I 'fix myself up' first before we talk?" Misaki nods in response, and turns away.

"Thanks, uh so where's your bathroom?" Ritsu asks.

"Upstairs, turn left, down the hall, first door." Misaki replies.

"Thanks." says Ritsu as he heads up the stairs.

A few minutes later

"Um…yeah, sorry." Misaki said as Ritsu came down stairs 'fixed up'.

"For what?" Ritsu asks confused.

"For freaking out earlier about you being a guy, I was just really surprised." Misaki replies.

"Oh well, don't mention it, I guess I should have told you anyway." Ritsu said as he sits down next to Misaki.

" _O-oh R-Ritsu-san, s-so c-c-c-lose."_ Misaki thinks nervous, while shaking a little.

"Hmm…is there something wrong?" Ritsu asks leaning forward.

"HUH! Oh no it's nothing! Really!" Misaki replies frantic.

'Sigh' "… You really think I haven't notice staring you at me?" Ritsu says.

"O-oh…s-s-sorry… It's just… that you're so…p-pretty." Misaki says nervous.

"Why thank you." Ritsu replies. "You know, now that I take a closer look, you're kind of cute."

"Oh no, you're j-just s-s-saying that!" Misaki replies frantic.

"No I mean it, you're cute." Ritsu says. "I got to go, but I'll be back in a bit." Ritsu takes off.

" _I have to admit, for a guy he really is pretty, he's tall, with a fine built, silky strawberry brown hair, pale fair skin, full soft lips and bright green eyes, like a real life doll."_ Misaki thought somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

A few hours later

"Hey I'm back." said Ritsu when he returned dressed in a new outfit (which consists of a green skirt, brown coat, with a black top underneath, black knee-high socks, and a long wavy wig similar to his hair color. His makeup black and brown eyeshadow, mascara, slight blush and dark red lipstick) with a big case. Misaki then lets him in.

"Um, what's with the suitcase?" Misaki asks nervous.

"Oh this?" Ritsu said gesturing toward the case, and then opens it. "It's my fashion supply, hair, makeup and clothes."

"Eh?" Misaki replies confused.

"I was wondering if I could give you a makeover." Ritsu says.

"Wait, what?!" Misaki asks in surprise.

"I like to give you a makeover." Ritsu repeated.

"Why? I'm a guy." Misaki says confused.

"So, I'm a guy too." Ritsu says.

"It won't work, I mean you're pretty and I'm nothing special." Misaki replies.

" _So he doesn't relies how cute he is?"_ Ritsu thought. "Please let me try, I've never put makeup on another person before, and I want to test my skills."

"Okay." Misaki replies.

* * *

A few seconds later

"Eh, heh, heh, heh!" Misaki giggles.

"Stop moving." Ritsu says.

"Heh, I can't help it tickles." Misaki replies still giggling.

"Okay, done. Now for the clothes." Ritsu said. _"Oh man, I can't wait to see how this turns out!"_ Ritsu thought excited.

* * *

A few more moments later

When Misaki look in the mirror he couldn't believe his eyes, Ritsu dressed Misaki in school girl outfit, consisting of a white long sleeved button top with navy blue bow, light green cashmere sweater vest, catholic skirt that reached right above his knees, and white knee high socks. Ritsu styled Misaki's hair and put a green clip in. For the makeup he had pale lip-gloss, light green eyeshadow and curled eyelashes with deep black mascara.

"No way, is that, really me?" Misaki says still shocked by his new appearance.

"Yep, see I told you, you're cute." Ritsu replies. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" Misaki replies.

"Can I make you my little sister?" Ritsu asks.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Misaki asks confused.

"I want to make you my little sister." Ritsu replied "Well not literally, so will be my little sister."

"Okay, sure." Misaki replied.

"Great!" Ritsu exclaimed as he hug Misaki, making him blush.

Just then the door opens and Akihiko Usami (aka Usagi) walks in along with Masamune Takano to see Ritsu hugging Misaki while in drag. The room fell into awkward silence.

Usagi was the first to speak. "Misaki?" he asks surprised at his lover's getup. He then runs up to Ritsu and pushes him away from his lover. "Oi leave my lover alone you BITCH!" He said angrily.

"Wait, what did just call me?!" Ritsu replies angered.

"I said that you're a bitch, got a problem?!" Usagi replies. He's then slapped by Ritsu so hard that he hits the ground.

"Woah, calm down!" Takano says running in between the two.

"Usagi-san stop it! Ritsu wasn't hitting on me!" Misaki says quickly.

"OH yeah, Then why was Ritsu…Wait a minute, Ritsu? It can't be Ritsu Onodera?" Usagi asks in confusion.

"What, no way, right?" Takano says turning to Ritsu who then pulls off his wig.

"Yes it's me Takano-san." He says.

"No… fricking way…" Takano says fainting. Luckily Ritsu was able to catch him before hit the ground and lade him on the couch.

"Do you too know each other?" Misaki asks.

"He's my boss." Ritsu replies.

"Um Onodera, what's with?" Usami-sensei asks.

"Oh this, it's just a hobby. What can I say, I like to dress up." Ritsu answered.

"And how do you know each other?" Misaki asks.

"He's my former editor." Akihiko answers.

After a few minutes Takano wakes up still surprised seeing Ritsu dressed up.

"So what's with the getup anyway?" Takano asked.

"To put it simply, it helps relive work stress." Ritsu replies. "Not to mention a certain someone kept yelling at me."

"Wha… I can't argue with you dressed like that." Takano says blushing and turning away.

"Okay let's take you home." Ritsu says helping Takano up off the couch. "Later. Oh and here." He said tossing something to Misaki. He leads Takano out the door and grabs the trunk.

* * *

 **Warning; Lemons in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **(Warning; Lemons ahead)**

Misaki looked at the gift Ritsu tossed him, (pink lip gloss) and then sets it down on the coffee table.

"Um…Usagi-san, what were you and Takano-san doing together anyway?" Misaki asked.

"We met on my way home and sort of got into a conversation. I mentioned you and he wanted to see my adorable lover." Akihiko replies and Misaki blushes, "Speaking of which," Akihiko grabs Misaki's arm and pulls upstairs into the bathroom.

"U-Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki asks. Akihiko says nothing and takes a wet towel and wipes the makeup off of Misaki.

"Why are you dressed up anyway?" Usami asks still wiping the makeup off Misaki.

"Ritsu-san practically begged me to let him give me a makeover, and I couldn't just refuse." Misaki replies.

"Well I'm glad he did." Akihiko says, making Misaki nervous for some reason.

When Akihiko was done, he then takes the clip out of Misaki's hair and pulls him into his room and tosses him on the bed.

"U-Usagi-san what are you doing?" Misaki asks.

"I really have to thank Onodera for this, you look amazing." Akihiko says climbing on top of Misaki, kissing him and starts caressing his chest.

"Ah, U-Usagi-san." Misaki gasps. Usagi gently takes off Misaki's sweater vest and unties his navy bow and tosses them both on the floor. He then unbuttons Misaki's shirt finding fake C-cup breasts and a pink bra.

"He even put fakes breasts and a bra on you?" Usagi says surprised and Misaki blushes in embarrassment. Usagi then lifts Misaki's skirt. "Even underwear too?" he says, then slips Misaki's panties off and tosses them aside.

"U-Usagi-san wait..." Misaki was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"Don't mind me, let me just remove this." Usagi says reaching inside Misaki's shirt and unclips the bra from behind. He removes the fake breasts and throws them on the ground.

"Nn…aren't you going to take off the rest?" Misaki asks embarrassed.

"Nah, this is a good look for you." Usagi replies and starts sucking Misaki's nipples.

"AH! A…aahh! U-Usagi-san!" Misaki moans in pleasure. Akihiko's hand then trails down to his thigh and sliding under the skirt and claims the other man's member. "Ah!" Misaki gasps.

Usagi let's go of Misaki's nipple and kisses him. He then moves down and takes the boy's member in his mouth.

"Ah! Uh, ah!" Misaki moans as Usagi moves his head up and down on the boy's erection. "U-Usagi-san…going to, Ngh, going to, cum…Ah!" Misaki gasped and climaxes in the older man's mouth.

 _Gulp!_

"Not bad." He says swallowing the boy's cum. He then places his fingers at the boy's mouth. "Suck." He commands and Misaki takes the fingers in his mouth sucking them.

"Mmph!" he groans and Usagi takes his fingers out a 'Pop', then slides down to his entrance, then thrusts his fingers in.

"AHH!" Misaki gasps. Akihiko stirs within Misaki for a few moments, then felt he was ready.

He removes his fingers and takes off his shirt, pants and boxers. He positions himself and thrusts into Misaki.

"AHH! U-Usagi-san," Misaki moans.

"Misaki, I love you." Usami says and begins moving.

"Ah, ah, U-Usagi-san, I-I'm going-going too cum, AH!" Misaki gasps.

"Me too," Usagi says and thrusts harder.

"Usagi-san!"

"Misaki!"

They say as they climax together and collapse on the bed panting.

* * *

At Onodera's apartment

Takano woke up in bed, remembering he passed out in the hall.

"Eh, how did I get here?" Takano asks confused.

"I carried you." Takano turned to see Ritsu standing at the other side of the room and dressed up.

"Gack! What the?!" Takano says covering himself with the blanket to hide his boner.

"What, you don't like it?" Ritsu says in a feminine voice. He was wearing black see-through lingerie top and underwear, with thigh-high fishnet stockings. His makeup was removed, but kept the wig. "So, what do you think?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh Wow!" Takano says feeling himself getting (if possible) harder. "Did I say that out loud?" he covers his mouth with his hand.

"Yes, you did, and you don't have to hide it." Ritsu says removing the blanket, and climbing on top of Takano.

"What are you trying to seduce me?" Takano said with a mocking tone. Onodera just stared at him. "This is the part when you say no and react embarrassed."

"Well I am seducing you." Ritsu replies.

"Wait seriously?" Takano said.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind." Ritsu began unbuttoning Takano's shirt and then kissed him.

"Mmph," Takano groaned. _"Damn he's hot like this!"_ He thought _. "I don't care! I want him, I want him now!"_

* * *

"Oi Takano-san you awake?" Takano opens his eyes to find Ritsu over him still fully dressed, (as a woman).

" _Pfft, figures it was just a dream."_ Takano thought disappointed.

"What's with the look?" Ritsu asks leaning in and looks at Takano's pants. "Wait, are you hard?"

"Gack!" Takano reacts embarrassed. "This is your fault!" he shouts.

"My fault?! How?!" Ritsu asks irritated and confused at the same time.

"You really think I wouldn't like you dressed like that!?" Takano replies.

Ritsu takes a deep breath and speaks. "Wha…it's not like I wanted you to know about this."

"Well now I don't care." Takano says pulling Ritsu onto the bed (his wig falling off in the process).

"T-Takano-san, what are you doing?" Ritsu asks.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't hold back anymore." Takano says and presses a kiss against Onodera's lips.

"T-Takano-san," Ritsu gasps when Takano breaks the kiss.

"Did you do this yourself?" Takano asks Ritsu.

"Huh?" the brunette replies.

"The look, did you do the makeup and clothes yourself?" Takano asks more clearly.

"Yes, yes I did, I've had a lot of practice." The brunette replies.

"Well, I like it. It really brings out your inner beauty." Takano cooed and kisses Ritsu's neck.

"AH! T-Takano-san, ah," Ritsu moans. Takano starts unbuttoning his and Ritsu shirts. He becomes surprised to find a very sexy black bra on him with fake DD-cup breasts.

"Woah," Takano says starring at the scenery.

"Okay I like feeling sexy." Ritsu admitted turning his face away blushing.

"It really suits you." Takano says and removes the bra and breasts and moves down to Ritsu's skirt and slips it off along with sexy black panties.

"T-Takano-san," Ritsu moans.

Takano merely looks at the scenery and claims Ritsu's lips again and rubs his erection.

"Mmph," Ritsu moans.

"Ritsu," Takano groans when he releases his lips from Ritsu's. Ritsu then mumbles something that Takano didn't catch. "Huh what was that?" he asked.

"Ritsuka," Ritsu says.

"Huh?" Takano asks.

"When I dress as a woman I go by Ritsuka." Onodera replies.

"Okay, Ritsuka." Takano says making Onodera blush and turn his head away. Takano smirks and sticks his finger in Ritsu's entrance.

"Mm," Ritsu moans. Takano thrusts his finger in and adds a second one.

He then slips his fingers out and strips himself of his pants and boxers. He then positions himself and thrusts.

"Ah!" Ritsu moans.

"Ritsuka, damn so tight," Takano groans and begins moving.

"Ah, uh, aahh, Takano-san, ah!" Ritsu groans in pleasure wrapping his arms around Takano's neck. "It's no good! I'm going to, ah!"

"Me, hah, me too," Takano says and gives one thrust as he a Ritsu climax together and collapse on the bed.

"Hah, I love you, as both Ritsu and Ritsuka." Takano whispers into Ritsu's ear.

* * *

 **And done, I hope you all liked it.**

 **Please post your opinions on this, later.**


End file.
